urboffandomcom-20200214-history
Uber Rap Battles of Fiction
The Uber Rap Battles of Fiction are a Rap Battle group composed of members of the ERBoH Forum: MaNCHA, Clemi, AccordionChick, ZombieLicker, Pool, and Sunkistluva (Also known by his YouTube handle WoodenHornets. As of September, they have one complete season with fifteen battles, all centered around fictional characters. The Youtube page can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/user/UberFictionBattles, and their Facebook page can be found at https://www.facebook.com/UberRapBattlesOfFiction The Soundcloud page is also here: https://soundcloud.com/mancha-4 As of November, the series has been confirmed to last for a third season after the second ends in May. List of Battles (Original) 'Season One (March 29-August 13)' Storm One: Pre-HD * #1- Anakin Skywalker versus Neo .feat Harry Potter *#2- Don Quixote versus The Joker *#3- Phoenix Wright versus Atticus Finch *#4- Dorothy Gale versus Alice Kingsleigh *#5- Sheldon Cooper versus Gregory House *#6- Twilight Sparkle versus Merlin *#7- Rick Grimes versus Leon S. Kennedy *#8- Doctor Jekyll versus Bruce Banner Storm Two *#9- Princess Peach versus Xena *#10- Walker, Texas Ranger vs Zorro *#11- Captain Ahab versus Jean-Luc Picard *#12- Maxwell Smart versus Austin Powers *#13- Jason Voorhees versus Michael Myers *#14- Agent 47 versus Ezio .feat Deadpool *#15- Kefka versus Giygas .feat Ganondorf, Mother Brain, Dr. Eggman, Blue, and Diablo 'Season Two (September- May 2014)' Storm Three *#16- Frodo Baggins versus Green Lantern *#17- GlaDOS versus The Riddler *#18- Fred Jones versus Peter Venkman .feat Beetlejuice *#19- Jack Sparrow versus Captain Hook *#20- V versus N Storm Four *#21- Edward Cullen versus Dracula .feat Buffy *#22- Jay Gatsby versus Tony Stark *#23- Byakuya versus Itachi *#24- Jack Skellington versus The Grinch .feat Pitch Black, Ebenezer Scrooge, and Santa Claus *#25- Terminator versus RoboCop Storm Five *#26- Kratos versus Dante *#27- Valerie Frizzle versus Mary Poppins *#28- Indiana Jones versus Nathan Drake .feat Lara Croft *#29- AlterniaBound versus The Doctors *#30- Zeus versus Poseidon versus Hades ''Season 3 (''June 2014- April 2015) Storm Six *#31- Hannibal Lecter versus Jeff the Killer *#32- Sherlock Holmes versus Cole Phelps .feat L *#33- Queen Elsa versus Sub-Zero *#34- He-Man versus Thor *#35- Optimus Prime and Ratchet versus Heavy and Medic Storm Seven *#36- Lone Ranger versus Judge Dredd *#37- Death the Kid versus Grim *#38- SHODAN versus HAL 9000 ft. Tron and Rinzler *#39- Bill Cipher versus Freddy Krueger *#40- UBOA versus BEN .feat Blinded Woman, Buried Alive, Pyramid Head, Sonic.exe, Sinistar, and Red Storm Eight *#41- Phoenix Wright versus Atticus Finch 2 *#42- Silver the Hedgehog versus Mewtwo *#43- Wolverine versus Shredder *#44- Fox McCloud versus Rocket Raccoon *#45- Godzilla versus Cthulhu Storm Nine *#46- Needles Kane versus Ronald McDonald *#47- Garnet versus Vi *#48- Boogeyman vs Mothman *#49- Earth vs Fire vs Water vs Air *50- Season Finale, Kefka vs Giygas 2 List of battles (Reboot) * GLaDOS vs Neo * Main Crew Members *MaNCHA **Creator of the series and the guy who usually uses the Youtube account. Yep. Does writing and rapping for IRBoC and Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History. **Played Neo, Don Quixote, The Mad Hatter, Sheldon Cooper, Twilight Sparkle, Bruce Banner and The Hulk, Zorro, Ezio, Diablo, Frodo, Jack Sparrow, Tony Stark, Jack Skellington, RoboCop, Kratos, the 9th Doctor, Gamzee, Poseidon, Jeff the Killer, Heavy, Death the Kid, Bill Cipher, Gengar, Sinistar, Apollo Justice, Silver/Super Silver, Groot, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, Cthulhu, Sideshow Bob, Mothman, Vaati, and Sans. *Zombielicker **Creator of Intense Rap Battles of Craziness. He has some cool stuff. **Played Harry Potter, The Scarecrow, Leon S. Kennedy, Walker Texas Ranger, Jean-Luc Picard, Deadpool, Blue, Green Lantern, Fred Jones, Itachi, Ebenezer Scrooge, Dante, the 3rd Doctor, the 10th Doctor, Zeus, Sherlock Holmes, Ratchet, Lone Ranger, Pyramid Head, Wolverine, Star-Lord, Ender Dragon, Ronald McDonald, Roy Mustang, and Xemnas. *Pool **Crew member with a pretty awesome voice and stuff. Also a member of IRBoC. **Played Anakin Skywalker, Phoenix Wright, Merlin, Xena, Michael Myers, Agent 47, Eggman, The Riddler, Peter Venkman, Edward Cullen, Byakuya, Pitch Black, Indiana Jones, Eridan, the 6th Doctor, Hades, Thor, Medic, Tron, Rinzler, UBOA, Muk, Phoenix Wright (2), Falco Lombardi, Mongolian Death Worm, Boogeyman, Gaara, and Neo-Metal Sonic. *AccordionChick **Another crew member. Yeah. Member of IRBoC too. **Played Dorothy Gale, Gregory House, Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde, N, Buffy, The Grinch, Vlaerie Frizzle, Lara Croft, the 4th Doctor, Kanaya, Hannibal Lecter, Optimus Prime, Judge Dredd, Blinded Woman, Shredder, Sandman, and Queen Sectonia. *** *Emo Owl **Joined the crew after Battle #32. **Played L, Death, HAL 9000, Sonic.exe, Mewtwo/Mega Mewtwo X, Needles Kane, and Giygas (2). Guest Stars Kurt Vidallo as The Joker WoodenHornets '''as Alice Kingsleigh, Maxwell Smart, Kefka Palazzo, Beetlejuice, V, Sollux, Buried Alive, and Kefka Palazzo (2). '''HarryPotter2875 as Atticus Finch, Captain Ahab, Jay Gatsby, 12th Doctor, and Atticus Finch (2). Justin Buckner as Rick Grimes, Mother Brain, Cole Phelps, BEN, and Majora's Wrath. RLYoshi''' as Jason Voorhees and Giygas. '''Joey Hawkins as Austin Powers, The Terminator, and the 11th Doctor ShadowEbreo as Ganondorf Allyson K. as GLaDOS B-Lo as Captain Hook, Nathan Drake, Tavros, Sub-Zero, and Freddy Krueger Ivo Hora as Dracula Mat4yo as Santa Claus and the 2nd Doctor Molly Brown as Mary Poppins Canadion '''as The 7th Doctor and Equius '''Stofferex '''as the 8th Doctor, He-Man, and Godzilla. '''Noremac '''as the 1st Doctor '''PinkiesCupcake as Feferi and Vriska Miss4yo '''as Queen Elsa '''Frenzy '''as Grim and White Hand '''Dusk as Red and Fox McCloud. MultiSuperVids as King Kong Meng Ai as Vi Princess Rizu as Garnet Zack (CMRB) as Ruby Leannaire as Sapphire Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3